LINE PLAY TV Group
LINE PLAY TV Group (Thai: กลุ่ม LINE PLAY TV, Klùm LINE PLAY TV) is a Thai leading entertainment company. Current business of LINE PLAY TV contains 4 main business. Music Business which revenue come from 3 main channels; Digital Distribution, Physical Product and Copyright Collection. Show Business such as Concert and Events, Tailormade events and Artist Management. Media Business such as Radio and Television,Marketing Commercial business Subsidiaries LINE PLAY TV Group includes the following subsidiaries aCNLPTV (LINE PLAY TV Television Group) - LINE PLAY TV - ZITV - LINE PLAY TV Asia - aLPtv (On aCOMtv) - NaphapolLPTV (oN NaphapolTV) - aCNrecords - aCONNECT@SIAM SQUARE (NOW@SIAM formerly) LPTV WarnerMedia Thailand -CNN Thailand * cnnthailand.com * CNNthaiRadio - Cartoon Network Thailand (aCNLPtv) - HBO Thai - Warner Music Thailand (LINE PLAY TV Shared 25%) - Warner Bros Thailand - WBTV thai AT&T Thailand - YOU By At&t - BTTNET LINE PLAY TV FOX (FOX Network Thailand) - CHANNEL V Thailand - FOX Thai - ESPN Thai - tvLP Asia LINE PLAY TV BJ HOLDING - BJ Z&M - LB Creations - tvLP - WE MVTV - BJ Music Network - BTS TV RS LPTV - RS LPTV MUSIC * Yes!Music * BJK Music Entertainment * WAVEZ Entertainment * RAP Corporate * Garden Music * CHO Entertainment * LINE PLAY TV Music * Lsiam * Avex Thailand .ltd (With BEC TERO) - RS LPTV CHANNELS * YOU MUSIC * SABAIJAI TV * STAR MAX TV - RS INTERNATIONAL (Take care of copyright of foreign songs) * BiGHiT * STONE MUSIC * PLEDIS * Woollim * P NATION * Avex * Victor Entertainment * Kakao M * CUBE Entainment - RS LPTV Showbiz - RS LPTV Radio * COOL fahrenheit (LINE PLAY TV Shared 51%) * COOLtime LPTV Pictures And Drama's Group - GATGETLP STUDIO - GATGETLP Pictures - ZEE LPTV (joint venture with India's ZEE Entertainment) - JKN LPTV Creations * CGV Thailand Cinemas * JKN LPTV international - HIGHWIN 2562 * HIGHWIN Showbiz - LakornLai Production - Film R US - BJKTelevision - MAGIC Creative - Rattana - Sunshine Bangkok LINE PLAY TV Animation Group - LINE PLAY TV Original Animation Studio - SUNRISE LPTV - DreamWorks LPTV (with aCNLPTV) LINE PLAY TV Sports Group - iRACINGTV - MLB (Major League Baseball) Thai - TLB (Thailand League Baseball) - SINGHA MEGA international Circuit WESTAR Group WE Star Marketing Group - Housebrand * WiSE * SIS'ter * DIDEEWAVA - Import Brand * Colorgram * FANCL * AMORE PACIFIC Group (WESTAR Shared 71%) * AVON * 361˚ * PENSHOPPE * INDITEX (WESTAR Shared 50%) * Y AOYAMA * NEXT * Stone henge * SPAO - Online Marketing * www.weshopplaza.com * online.walmart.co.th * WeShopping.tv - Multibrand And Store * LINE PLAY TV Studio Store * STALICA Multifashion * CaMMeCa Multibeaute * R U Racing MegaStore * Hamley's Toys Store * Lalavla (Korean Beauty Multibrand&Pharmacy Store)(With GS & A.S.Watsons Group) * Guardian Pharmacy - WE Reataurant * Jollibee * Popeye's * VIPS Steakhouse * Lanna Eatrium * BBQ Premium Korean Chicken Restaurant * OLDTOWN's White Coffee * HOLLY COFFEE * Paris Baguette * Fuji * CoCo * KOI The * NEO * TOUS les JOURS - Walmart Thailand Company - SM Holding Thailand Company - Surakin Grand Company Formerly Company - VZZIO - PLAY U - Ck E&M NextPlace Publishing - PETiTE (Fashion Magazine) - CanCam Thailand (Japanese Fashion Magazine) - tvScoop (Celebrity Magazine) - D.DO Magazine - B'aby'ess Magazine - LPLON - LX Music - Lifestyle Music Category:Fictional companies